


Спорный вопрос

by InkDaisy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур не живет с Имсом. Ну правда — не живет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спорный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6470) by Sarahyyy. 



— Ты постоянно торчишь у него дома.

— Ари, ты же знаешь, это по работе.

— Ты постоянно торчишь у него дома, даже когда дело успешно закончено, — быстро добавляет она.

Артур на секунду отрывается от работы, чтобы обдумать заявление, после чего пожимает плечами:  
— Разбор полетов.

— Постоянно, — цедит сквозь зубы Ариадна. — Не бывает таких длинных разборов.

Артур снова пожимает плечами и возвращается к бумагам.

— Да половина вещей в доме Имса — твои! — восклицает она.

Артур закатывает глаза:  
— У него во всем кошмарный вкус, и от этого уже глаза болят, так что я делаю всем одолжение, Ари.

Ариадна прожигает его взглядом:  
— Когда-нибудь, Артур, тебе все-таки придется признать, что вы с Имсом живете вместе.

— А пока этого не случилось, — Артур прячет мимолетную улыбку, — могу я вернуться к работе?


End file.
